The beast of Ecwador
by ginger ninja01
Summary: Peter lives in the village known as Ecwador. It was all normal, life was peaceful, until the beast arrived. No mum or dad. Now the beast shall pay for what he has done.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I walked through the thick snow with the blistering wind hitting my pale face. My ears could hear the hoot of the owls and the crunch of my shoes. My hands were numb so I couldn't feel the snag of the splinters of the wood I was holding. I had to bring it to my welcoming, humbling village. They needed it – as well as me. The winters in the village of Ecwador were horrendous. I could see the tree's trunks which looked like talons of an eagle. The holes in the trees had little eyes, each one staring intensely at me. I had finally reached the end of the spooky forest, which I then saw, the sight of my caring village.

I carried on walking; minding the holes in the snow which would send me down to the depths of hell, never to be seen again. Snow, as cold as an ice berg, fell onto my clothing, desperately trying to find a patch of my cold skin. Suddenly, I saw all the animals scurrying ahead of me. I couldn't think why? My hat fell off showing the strands of my pure, golden, blond hair. I ran but the wind was too strong for me. I dropped all the precious wood I had.

Whilst I was running for the treasured warmth of my hat I fell to the ground. I was filled with anger. I heaved my heavy body back up right. Just then a snow storm began to rise on the horizon. Before I ran to safe keeping I saw two redeyes of the devil with the noise of a howling wolf; with the droplets known as snowflakes rush around the monstrosity. I ran and ran. I could feel the back of my heels begin to lift off the ground. Sweat pouring down my face like a waterfall I finally felt the emotion known as fear.

Suddenly, I saw a hole in the ground. Not knowing if I was going to make it I headed into that direction. My legs were beginning to lift off the ground. I knew what had to be done. Using all the strength I had I jumped into the hole. The hood of my coat covered my eyes so I couldn't see the image. I heard the footsteps of a giant on the thick snow above me. I uncovered my hood which was protecting the sight of my eyes. I gasped as I gazed up petrified at a wolf's hind legs; but it wasn't a normal wolf. It could stand and walk like a human being. At the wrong moment I felt a tingle at my nose. Achoo! I had sneezed. The monstrosity looked right to left. It was petrified for a few seconds then it ran into the mist of the snow. I stayed in my hole. Relief and fear rushed through my body. I wept and wept for the hours that past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had finally gotten the guts to pull myself out of the hole of which I had witnessed something from a horror movie. My head was spinning from all the adrenaline. I looked left to right. There was no one there. It was a ghost town. Perfect. Not wanting the same thing to happen I ran back to my house. Oh, how I wanted to be in my mother's arms and hear the reassuring voice of my father.

However, I don't know my father that well. Everyday it's his job to go hunting and collect the meat for the people. He's been doing that since I was a baby. He would then – when he came back from hunting – go to the pub with his friends and have a pint of beer. What do you expect for the people of the 20th century?

My mother, on the other side was always there for me. Not a day she was out of the hut without me. Not a soul to lay a finger on me, or you would have to deal with her wrath - which isn't such a good idea. After all of those thoughts had finished racing through my head I had managed to have gotten to my village. It was as quiet as a mouse and as silent as a ghost town. I could smell smoke from around the corner. I looked and there was the sight that would change my life.

Ashes and flames were everywhere. There was nowhere to go. I was homeless; I thought. Suddenly, I heard the scream of a woman. My mother! I ran as fast as 50 mph to our hut.

I saw the sight of my hut. It was alight. The front room window was smashed. Suddenly, I saw an entrance. However, a piece of timber – which was a light – was going to block it. As quick as a flash I ran in. The timber sent smoke crashing to the ground. I walked by the wall stealthily. There was a claw with fresh blood. The nails were as long as a dagger and as scary as Dracula. There was a shout of a man from the village. As fast as the speed of light it jumped out of the window. I ran and crouched beside my mother. She had a wound as big as my head. She was crying as was I. She put her hand on my hair and stroked my cheek.

"I'm sorry Petey, remember I've always love you," she gasped with her final breath. I crouched beside her; a tear rolling down my cheek.

"No, NO!" I shouted through my gritted teeth. I had lost the love of my life. I began to scream with agonising pain. That thing that killed her would pay, I said to myself. Suddenly, I saw something glistening at the corner of my eye. It was a sword. It had the carving of an owl on it with gold and rubies at the base. I grabbed hold of it; it was as light as a feather. I walked out the window with the sword; ash and fire falling behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My eyes could only see the venomous creature – which I found out had killed my mother - terrorising the people I had once lived with. It had fur as black as night with talons of an eagle. Its face was squashed up like a pig, barely showing its red, devilish eyes. I grabbed my sword and, with all my might, wacked it against the beast's fur – which had stained blood. It cried out with agony. I held my ears. It made me deaf with pain. I knelt on the floor screaming with suffering. The noise felt as if it had lasted for a decade. It had finally stopped. I put the sword back in its sheath, where it belonged. Suddenly, as rapid as a lightning bolt, the brute grabbed my coat of ash with his talons and put it's squashed up face at mine.

"What a pity, such a young boy. If you want to live don't mess with me!" It roared at my face. Its breath smelt like rat stew. Though, somewhere I had recognised that voice, it was something that I had found familiar.

"Okay," I said to the monstrosity, "but next time please brush your teeth, it smells pretty bad."

Wishing I hadn't done that, the beast said to me, "Ahh, you're a bit of a cheeky fellow then aren't you. What a waste. I figured I could use you, obviously not." Just then it threw me into the woods; causing me to hit my back against the strong tree's trunk. I lay there on the ground in agony. The beast ran up to me and tried to claw me, but I reacted faster and dodged it, so the beast got its talons stuck in the trunk. What should I do? Should I kill him while I had the chance or should I run away? I could hear the beast's frustration. He was pulling at the roots of the trunk. It was now becoming dangerous.

The blood loss was getting me. There was only one thing for me to do that I could think of.

Hobbling at a pace I ran off into the depths of the woods. After what seemed forever I had finally made a safe distance. I sat down on the floor in the woodland. I could see the smear of red fresh blood fall into the wet soil beneath me. Would I survive the night or not in the woodland? I heard the beast roar and saw birds fly away.

I climbed the tree nearest me. The pain in my back was excruciating. As soon as I got to the top of the tree I took my warm coat off and placed it over my numb legs. Not knowing when or if I was going to wake up and live to see another day; I fell into the beautiful world of unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I awoke with a sudden. There was no one there, though I could still feel the pain of my wound. How will I heal – will it heal? I didn't know what to think so I just climbed down the tree. I scraped my elbow but I had learnt that there are more painful wounds to endure which I am still witnessing. I landed with a slight thud of my shoes. Which path to follow, I decided to pick the one on the right. I just hoped it was the right one.

Without a fuss – apart from the injury I had given myself - I carried on walking down the twisted pathway of the crooked, branch tree forest. I felt the agonising pain of the beast's power. My brain and body knew I had to find a water source. My wound was being infected; I needed to clean it out. I blanked out my mind so I could think. "Focus," I said to myself. I sat on a boulder which was grey. The sort of grey you would find on a wolf's fur. No idea. I dropped my head down to the ground.

I had finally given in to the beast of many names. I felt a clear tear which rolled down the lump of my cheek, which gave in and fell to the ground. It landed on mud. Just then I realised… if you follow wet mud you find the heavenly source of liquid called water. I ran at a speed – of which felt like 50 mph. I was hobbling from the wound on my back which sent weird messages to my legs but that wasn't going to stop me. I could see the water with the sun's rays shining on it. I jumped in and drank the liquid and let the pain into my injury.

I got out of the water. The relief was sensational, what a wonderful feeling. I noticed that my wound had disappeared.

"Weird," I said to nobody.

Suddenly, I felt something pull at my leg. It was a hand of a skeleton. It grabbed hold of me. It made me kick and squirm. I couldn't see who it came from as it came from underwater. Realising what had to be done; I grabbed the sword and unleashed it on the hand. It released and crawled into the waves beneath the surface, forming bubbles of air. I had no idea what I had just done but I realised soon enough it was a mistake...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would come out of its case. I had witnessed something I will never forget about. Some 'thing' came rushing out of the now to be murky water. It had to be some witch or wizard! Clash! There was lightening from the heavens above showing the witch like man's anger. It had a red hood, made of the freshest blood, though it wasn't just blood. It was glowing with symbols of the devil on it. You couldn't see its feet but you could see the hands which belonged to a skeleton. I couldn't quite see the creature's face for it was pitch black in the brute's cape. Nevertheless, it had a golden thistle around its head showing the power the brute had.

After the lightening had stopped more of the fiends appeared, but they weren't exactly the same as they didn't have the golden thistle. Suddenly a gear clicked in my brain. The 'thing,' the 'brute,' the 'creature' was a demon and it's followers. I was paralysed with fear. I couldn't feel or even move my body. The head demon sighed with fire coming out of its cape hood. The demon raised it hands in the air and pointed them at me. My heart had missed a beat. All the demons were flying after me. The light of the world was dim grey. I sprinted into the trees.

Suddenly, the demons fired fire into the woods I was in. I could no longer run back the way I came. The fire had already spread. The only way I could go was to the tyrant's mansion which was haunted. As quick as a flash a demon was beside me. The demon took off its hood and showed its face. The face wasn't a face. It was a little root sticking out of the demons neck. I couldn't pull away my face. I remembered how they suck your soles but I was too late.

The progress made me feel dizzy and relaxed at first then I started screaming with pain. All the bad memories were coming out. With all my might I hefted the sword and sliced it on the devil's 'face'. It screamed with a howl and faded in smoke to the ground for it was their weak spot. I carried on running to the hide away though they still chased me. I jumped in the bush and hid. I saw the demons carry on going down the path way. I had never felt so alive and relieved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I hid for a few minutes. My breathing was becoming hysterical now. I had to calm down. If I was to destroy the beast of many names I would have to focus and relax. My body was tensed. Using all the courage I had left I climbed out of the bush. I couldn't stop looking right to left. The demons had to have been summoned somehow. They only appear to serve a dark lord, but who? Suddenly the stars had lined up. The beast had summoned them.

"He must really want to kill me," I muttered to myself. I walked down the twisted pathway. The trees looked deader. The grass was yellow and the flowers were drooping to the ground with their pettles dancing and twirling to the ground. I could sense that there was evil to be found. I felt as if the trees had eyes of their own. I had never felt so intimidated. Every movement I made; it was sensed.

Up ahead I saw a clearing. Oh, how I was dreading this moment. What have I got myself into? I strode down the dirty path way. It had many living life which was meant to scare me; for they were mutants.

Before I entered the clearing I knelt to the ground. I took out my sword and gazed upon it. This was the object which would make me live if I had a chance to kill the beast. I stuttered to the end of the trail. There I saw a horrific sight.

The gate was rusty with points as sharp as daggers. No life except for the spiders cobwebs on the – about to collapse – windows. The house was made of wood which had lost its colour. The door had smashed glass on top of it and had crumbling paint. The slabs on the roof were falling off making it feel an eerie place. I walked up to the gate and pushed it open. Creak! It must have been a hundred years old. It had never been taken care of well. I just hoped the beast hadn't had heard that. The whole point of this was that I had the element of surprise.

I looked left to right checking if I was good to go. Suddenly a cloud – as big as a mountain – appeared in the sky. It had a skull of a psyko path with a dagger coming right out of its mouth. I felt really uncomfortable. Something was going wrong. Now the beast had the element of surprise and I was going to suffer…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

My head was spinning. I looked everywhere, was there going to be a monster coming to attack me? I waited for a few minutes panicked. I had finally calmed down. The cloud in the sky had vanished leaving behind a grey dim background. That made me feel curious, so I looked around the outside of the house.

I saw something at the back. It was a grave's stone. I knelt down and looked for a name. It was dusty so I blew the stone. It read:

_Tom Hiddleton_

_January 3__rd__ 1935 – September 22__nd__ 1965_

_A beloved father of a son, Peter Hiddleton with and husband of Martha Hiddleton._

I knew who that man once was for he was related to me… my father. I read it again, this time noticing something again. The date he died was a day ago, the day the beast came to Ecwador. This meant only one thing. I felt a tear roll down my face, and then I stood up. He was a man of wisdom who would do anything for his family, I reminded myself. I walked off when suddenly I was pulled to the ground. My chin fell with a battering. Dirt went into my eyes. I looked and saw a demon about to blow a fire ball into my face!

With my fists I hit the demon with my fist. This paralysed the demon for a second; allowing me to run off. I grabbed my sword and was prepared for anything, unless it came from behind. A fire ball was pressed to my body. I used the sword to block it. There was a blinding light which made me cower.

My eyes looked back and saw the demon hit a tree. "Wow!" I said to nobody, "That was fun." More and more hags came. I had no chance so I ran into the building. The demons were in a semi-circle around the building in which I was in. They were about to fire fire at me. I opened the door but it wouldn't allow me too. I was frantic now. With all my might I wacked the door open and locked it behind me with an old wooden slab. "Now it's your turn beast," I shouted in the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I held my sword firm. I was shaking and quivering. The beast had got the better of me. My ears could hear the cackle of my father. I knew he was lurking somewhere above of me. You could hear the creak of the floor boards above. Suddenly, he jumped down from the roof with a humungous thud, sending splinters of wood into my face. It hurt like hell.

"So back for more?" he challenged me.

"You bet!" I said wiping all the splinters off my face and charged at him.

The beast hit its talons at me but I blocked it with my sword. I could start to see cracks in the sword. 'Not good' I thought in my mind, 'It had to last the fight'. Whilst I was thinking about that my father, he picked up an old wooden chest and chucked it at me. I dodged it scarcely. I landed doing a forward roll and stood up as quick as the speed of light.

"I'm doing this for your own good, father," I shouted through gritted teeth and with that the beast ran to the top of the stairs; not looking back.

"Come on son, let's see who's the best!" and pointed his fingers in a 'come here' gesture so I ran to the staircase. I had better sense than that but now it was becoming more personal. I knew as soon as I reached the top of the staircase it was a trap. The demons came rushing in, sending the door in a billion pieces, and fired at the ground below.

"No turning back now," father said to me. Suddenly, he hit the ground with his Godzilla fists. I jumped and held onto a nearby rope. The staircase collapsed into the flames below.

I landed with a thud. The fight was immense; I blocked his fists and talons with my sword and he blocked my sword with his talons. We could barely see each other through the smoke. The demons came to fight as well.

"Stay back you fools, this is my battle and my battle alone!" he growled at his servants.

Whilst he was growling at his servants I saw a rug through the thick smoke. As an instinct I pulled it from under his feet. The brute fell over and tripped over the floor we were on. I grabbed his arm. The pain of holding his weight was excruciating. Sweat was pouring down my face.

"Why don't you leave me to die?"

"Because you're my father, I can help you,"

"That was what your mother said before I killed her!"

"I'm my own person," I shouted through gritted teeth with agony. Just then he scratched my arm and fell into the pit of the fire, in casing their victim with smoke and pure gold. I lay on my back and wiped my forehead. I had succeeded and failed my mission. The demons came up to me.

"I don't mean any harm," I told them with panic in my voice but they just stared at me. I ran into the wall and jumped out into the world with the demons following.

The following hours that past I saw and heard suffering and pain. After all the terror which made me feel happy I saw fresh blood on the talons which were as sharp as daggers; with fur as black as night on my body.


End file.
